1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair, in particular a work or office chair, with a backrest frame, the tilt of which can be adjusted relative to the seat and with a backrest support member, displaceable thereon by means of a slider or the like, where, when tilting back, the slider is slidable in or on the backrest frame in the direction of the seat by means of a displacement device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Known chairs of this type offer excellent seating comfort because they result in a definite support of the back of the user in the initial or working position, because of the practically vertical position of the backrest and they permit relaxed sitting when the backrest frame is tilted back. When the backrest frame is tilted back, the upper torso of the user does not simply perform a pivot movement, but there is a movement in which several components are superimposed on each other. Because the backrest performs an additional downward movement when the backrest frame is tilted back, relative movement between the back of the user and the backrest is avoided or at least reduced to the point where it is no longer noticeable.
These known chairs have the disadvantage that in the steep initial position the backrest assumes a defined position relative to the seat, which is adapted to the size of the body of the user. Because the backrest has an anatomically adapted shape, optimum seating comfort can only be achieved by a user with an average body size.